This invention relates to agricultural balers for baling crop material. Known balers, for example of the form disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,609, have a crop feed mechanism including a plurality of feed fingers which move in a continuous loop-like path in a feed area to which crop material is delivered from the field. The feed fingers engage the crop material within the feed area and move the crop material to a bale chamber wherein the crop material is compacted into bales by a reciprocable bale plunger.
In such balers it has been found that the feed fingers do not adequately clear crop material from the lower corner of the end of the feed area remote from the bale chamber, causing an accumulation of crop material in this corner of the feed area which ultimately results in an uneven feeding to the bale chamber. Build up of crop material in this corner of the feed area is unsatisfactory and it has been proposed to solve this problem by shielding off this corner of the feed area with a metal panel. The invention aims to solve this problem in a different manner and without reducing the volume of the feed area.